


The 25 Days Of Teaching An Angel About The Joys Of The Holiday Season (and Christmas)

by BonfireSmoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Candy Canes, Cas thinks it's the apocalypse, Chrismas fic, Christmas Cards, Christmas Carols, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Movies, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cuddles, Dean likes the lights, Decorating the Tree, Eggnog, Fireplaces, Fluff, Food, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Nutcracker, Ornaments, Sam got a moose, Snow, Snowmen, Stockings, The Grinch - Freeform, The angel on the tree is a poor excuse for a Cas, The house smells like socks, The weather 'hates' Cas, This angel is a better excuse for Cas, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly sweaters you can play tic tac toe with, Why would you want to make men out of snow?, gingerbread, jingle bells, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: 25 chapters, 1 a day till Christmas. The chapters will be 100-200 words each.All chapters will feature some aspect of either Christmas or just December in general





	1. Hot Chocolate

“Dean, what is this.” Cas held up a packet of hot cocoa mix for Dean’s inspection. “It says it’s, hot coco-ah. What is hot coco-ah.”  
Dean chuckled as he took the packet from his boyfriend. “Not hot coco-ah, hot cocoa. It’s a drink, you heat up milk and then you put the mix in and stir. Then you put some whipped cream on top and drink it.”  
“Can we make this, hot cocoa now?”  
“Sure, Cas.”  
Dean heated up the milk, put in the mix, and stirred it. “Sorry Cas, we don’t have any whipped cream.” He handed Cas his mug.  
Cas took a sip, “don’t worry Dean,” he said with a cocoa mustache, “it’s delicious.”


	2. Gingerbread

“Dean!” Sam fought his way into the motel room, carrying a bag. “Guess what I bought!”  
Dean came out of the bathroom with a haunted look on his face. “No.”  
Sam nodded, “gingerbread! I thought Cas would like it.”  
“You thought Cas would like what.” Cas said from behind Sam.  
“I bought some gingerbread men and icing. We can ice them!” Sam looked like he’d just won the lottery.  
“Sammy,”  
“No, Dean. we’re going to decorate these freaking cookies.” Sam plunked the bag down on the counter, and started unloading. There were 3 boxes of cookies, and 3 things of icing. “One for each of us.” He claimed.  
They did end up decorating the cookies, and the damage was minimal.  
Cas ended up enchanted with ‘the little men who were trapped in the cookies.’  
Yeah, they didn’t buy gingerbread men for a while after that…


	3. Chapter 3

“The world has turned white. Dean, is this the apocalypse, because I haven’t put on clothes yet.” Cas came back from looking out the window, to tug on Dean’s sleeve, effectively waking him up.  
“Caaasssss,” Dean moaned as he rolled over, “it’s snow. Go back to sleeeepp.”  
“Dean, what is this, snow.”  
“Go bug Sammy.”  
Cas took Dean’s words to heart, and went and woke Sam up. “Sam, it’s the apocalypse. Again. Wake up.”  
Sam shot up like a bullet, “the apocalypse! Dean wake up!”  
“It’s snow, Sammy!”  
They did eventually manage to convince Cas that it was snow, not the end of the world, it just took a little while.


	4. Lights

Ever since Dean was little, he’d been enchanted with the decor people would put up in their yards around Christmas time. It was one of his guilty pleasures, one that Sam shared. Once they discovered that Cas didn’t know about Christmas decorations, they made it their personal mission to introduce him to them.  
And that’s how they found themselves wandering around a random neighborhood in Colorado, checking out the almost professional displays that had been put up.  
“Look, Dean.” Cas pointed towards a patch of woods where dozens of light up deer had been set up, “they made it look like the forest has a bunch of deer!”  
“Yep!” Dean said, pulling Cas close, “but check out that one!” Dean pointed to a house across the street that looked like professionals had done it. “Those kinds were always my favorite.”  
They walked around a bit more, till Sam had had enough.  
“C’mon, lovebirds! It’s freezing, and I’d like to get back to the hotel room, please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> The house Dean was referring too.


	5. Snuggles

“Dean? It’s cold.” Cas wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. “Why does the weather hate me.”  
“The weather doesn’t hate you, hon, it’s just a little chilly. That’s what happens in the winter.”  
“But Dean, I’m coooolllldddd” Cas shivered even harder.  
“Y’know the best way to warm up in winter?” Dean winked, and Cas shrugged.  
“No Dean, what is it.”  
“Cuddles!” Dean swept Cas into his arms, and toppled the both of them onto the bed. He then burrowed under the covers. “See? Warmer already.” Dean kissed Cas on the forehead. “G’night, Cas.”


	6. Music

Quiet strains of music drifted into the motel room from the lobby. Cas looked up in surprise.  
“This does not sound like the music people usually listen to. What is it?”  
“Christmas music.” Sam said without looking up, “lots of people listen to it around this time.”  
“But why.” Cas stood from the bed and walked over to Sam.  
“Because Christmas music is what they listen too, I don’t really have a good explanation for this, Cas.”  
“Can we listen to some?” Sam sighed, and opened a new tab on his computer.  
“Yeah, here. This one's a classic, ‘Jingle Bells.’” The first strains of music drifted through the speakers. Cas looked absolutely enchanted. Once again, it was going to be a long day.


	7. Ugly Sweaters

Cas walked out of the bathroom- in an ugly Christmas sweater. Dean looked up.  
“Cas! What are you wearing?”  
“A sweater, Dean.”  
It was a sweater, but it was one of those sweaters that your family forces you into for a family picture. It was red with candy cane sleeves, lights sewed into the neck, and a tic tac toe board on the torso. The tic tac toe bored also had little velcro snowmen and reindeer that could move around.  
“That’s not a sweater, that’s an abomination.” Sam blurted, looking up from his cell. “Let me get a picture.”


	8. Eggnog

“Hey, Dean!” Sam barreled in through the door of the motel room, “eggnog!”  
Dean shot up like a rocket, “did you get whiskey?”  
“Yep.” Sam unloaded, and started preparing their drinks. Cas appeared.  
“What is that?” Cas asked.  
“Eggnog.”  
“What is eggnog?”  
Dean got a funny look on his face, “you don’t know what eggnog is?” He sounded both disbelieving and condescending.  
“It’s egg milk.” Sam said without missing a beat. Cas looked disgusted.  
“Hey! Don’t judge till you’ve tried it, mister!” Dean called from where he was pulling on pants.  
“Fine.” Cas grabbed the cup that Sam had just finished preparing.  
“No, wait! That’s-” Cas downed it. “Deans.”  
“Are you sure the level of alcohol in this is healthy, Sam and Dean?” Cas muttered as he set the glass back on the table, “because that was strong, even I could tell.”  
The brothers just looked at him and laughed.


	9. Movie Classics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I realized I was a day ahead so I figured may as well fix that.  
> Also I chose this movie because the Grinch is the most relatable character ever.

“Dean, what is a ‘Grinch’ and why is his heart so small. The average size of a heart in someone his size would be about the size of a fist, but it says that his heart is two sizes too small. Why isn’t he dead.” Cas leaned forward in his chair, paying even more attention to the movie playing on the TV.  
“It’s a movie, Cas. The heart thing is to symbolize how the Grinch is crabby and how his character grows over the plot-line.” Dean flopped into his chair, “just enjoy it.”  
There was silence for a little while, “you can’t steal Christmas, it’s a day! Dean, how is it possible to steal a day.”  
Dean turned his head towards Cas, “he’s not trying to steal the day, he’s trying to steal the specialness of the day because he’s a grump that hates happiness and people, and I have to say, I don’t blame him.”


	10. Snowmen

“Hey! Look Sammy, those kids are building snowmen!” Dean pointed out the little kids sticking a carrot into the snowman's face.  
“What are those children doing.” Cas showed up out of absolutely nowhere, “is it safe.”  
“Yeah, Cas.” Sam said, “they’re just building snowmen.”  
“Why would you want to make men out of snow. You could walk anywhere and find a human man.”  
Sam laughed, and looked to Dean, “you take this one, man.”  
Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, “okay, Cas, kids like to roll snow into balls and decorate them to look like men. It’s something fun they do, like how we sit in crappy motels drinking and watching shit TV.”  
Cas looked like he understood a bit more, “ah. Should I bring them some alcohol then?”  
“No, Cas.”


	11. Mistletoe

“Sammy, was this really necessary?” They were at Bobbys, and Sam had deemed it appropriate to hang mistletoe over every doorway in the house- even the entry to the panic room.  
“Yes. Now there’s much more of a chance that you’ll be caught under the mistletoe with Cas.”  
“Hello, Dean.” Cas stood under the doorway- the doorway Dean happened to be standing in as well.  
Dean groaned and put his head in his hands.  
“Now, kiss.” Sam waved his arms wildly at the two of them, “it’s the rules.”  
Dean rolled his eyes, and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss.  
“Happy now?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can I take down the mistletoe?”  
“No.”  
Cas interrupted, “so every time I’m under a doorway with Dean, he has to kiss me?”  
“Yep!” Sam said gleefully.  
“This will be interesting research. Dean, I’ll see you under the next doorway.”  
“Nice going, bitch.”  
“Jerk!” Sam replied before racing off to find Cas.


	12. Christmas Trees

“Dean, why do they have a small pine tree on the desk?” Cas tapped Dean’s shoulder, and pointed to the lightly decorated Christmas tree on the desk of the motel.  
“It’s a Christmas tree, Cas. Some people put them up this time of year, it’s like tradition.”  
“Oh, why the decorations?” Cas pointed out the angel at the top, “and what is that thing.”  
“That, is a poor representation on an angel. That’s what most humans think angels look like, and the decoration is something people do for fun, it’s supposed to be used to house fairies.”  
“Oh, can we get a tree?”  
Dean sighed, “I’ll talk to Sam.”


	13. Ornaments

“Why is that man hanging a silver ball on the tree?” Cas pointed across the street to where the shopkeeper was decorating his tree.  
“That’s an ornament, Cas. People hang those on their Christmas trees.” Dean said, shifting the Impala into park.  
“Can we decorate our tree?” Cas asked, pointing to the top of a tree that they’d cut off, and stuck to the backseat.  
“Sure Cas, just lemme get Sammy, he’ll know how.”  
-Two and a half broken ornaments later-  
“Happy Cas.”  
The tree had a string of lights on it, along with a couple of ornaments, and a candy cane. On the top was a toilet paper roll with Cas’ face on it.  
“Yes, Dean. Thank you.”


	14. Stockings

“Why are you hanging socks over the fireplace?” Cas pointed to the mantle, where Bobby was hanging up stockings.  
“They’re stockings, Cas. you hang ‘em up in the winter, then Santa’ll come an’ put stuff in ‘em.”  
“A fat man in a red suit will break into your house and leave gifts and you encourage this?”  
“That’s what parents tell their kids, but no, not really. You hang ‘em up for looks.” Bobby turned back to driving a nail through the wood.  
“Bobby!” Dean called as he walked in, “I brought whiskey, we can celebrate the holiday season,” he set down his bag, “with booze in front of the fire, wishing the house didn’t smell like socks.”


	15. Presents

“Here you go, Sammy.” Dean handed Sam a poorly wrapped package. “Merry Christmas.”  
“A moose figurine, thanks Dean.” Sam held up the wooden moose Dean had found in a corner shop, and remembering Crowley’s words, bought it.  
“What are you doing.” Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, “why did you give Sam a moose.”  
“Cas! I’ve got something for you, too!” Dean turned around and kissed Cas, slipping a piece of paper into his hand. “Merry Christmas!”  
“But it’s not December 25th, it’s December 15th.”  
“Yeah, cuz with our luck, we’ll be working on Christmas. Read it.”  
“A coupon for one week riding shotgun in the Impala. Thank you, Dean.”  
“Yeah yeah, whatever lovebirds. Let’s go to a bar.” Sam rolled his eyes, and started walking back to the Impala, “whenever you stop having eye sex, that is!”


	16. Ice Skating

Cas clutched at Dean’s sleeve with one hand, and the wall with his other. They were ice skating, and also discovering that Cas wasn’t as sure on his feet when there were blades strapped to them.  
“Dean, why do people strap these, blade shoes to their feet and then go out onto frozen water for fun. It just seems like a cruel form of torture.”  
Dean chuckled a bit, “once you get used to it, it’s actually kinda fun. Just give it a bit.” As Dean finished his sentence, Cas lost his footing, going down, and bringing Dean with him. Dean sighed.  
“At least you’re cute.” He gave him a quick kiss, and Sam deemed it an appropriate moment to skate by.  
“Aww, lovebirds fell?”  
“Fuck off Sam.”


	17. Santa

“So, you’re saying that a fat man in a red suit somehow has the ability to travel around the entire world in one night, breaks into your house while you’re asleep, leaves gifts, eats the food you leave out, and leaves before you notice the intruder?” Cas looked at Dean, wide eyed.  
“That’s the myth, not true, of course, but yeah. That’s what we tell kids.” Dean explained as he put antifreeze into the Impala, “kinda creepy, but it works for them.”  
“And nobody’s ever seen this, ‘Santa.’” Cas said.  
“Yeah. Cuz he’s not real.” Dean slammed the hood down, “it’s just a story Cas.”  
“We’ll see.”


	18. Food

Dean ran out of the store, carrying heavy bags in both hands. He dropped them into the back of the Impala, and slid into the driver's seat by Sam.  
“Whadja get?” Sam turned to rifle through the bags, “anything good?”  
“I should hope so, chicken, potatoes, and chocolate. Everything we need to feast!”  
Sam smiled, “it’s been forever since we’ve had anything even remotely like that, thanks Dean.”  
“Why would you be so happy over chicken and potatoes.” Cas asked as he pulled the chicken out of the bag. “It’s just food.”  
“Good food, you mean.” Sam leaned back in his seat, “let’s go, I wanna roast this bird!”  
“We don’t have a fireplace.”  
“Stuff it Cas.”


	19. Christmas Cards

“Here you go Cas.” Dean handed Cas a piece of paper, it has splotches of water on it, and said ‘Merry Christmas Cas.’  
“Why are you giving me an old piece of paper.” Cas looked at it like it had bitten him.  
“It’s called a Christmas card, people give them to the people they love.”  
“I didn’t make you one, does that mean I don’t love you?” Cas’ eyes got big, and he stared down at the card again, as if daring it to say something.”  
“No, that doesn’t mean you don’t love me, you don’t have to get me anything. It’s just something that humans do to feel accomplished.”


	20. Christmas Angles

“Dean, we’ve been over this. The angels you find in the stores look nothing like me or my brothers.” Cas looked at the angel figurine Dean had placed in his hand with disgust. “They look more like cherubs than anything else.”  
Dean was trying to hold back his laughter, “I know, that’s why I bought it for you. It’s supposed to be an archangel.” Cas looked even more disgusted than when Dean had handed him the wretched thing in the first place.  
“Can we destroy it?” He held the thing out by the tip of its wing, dangling it as far away from him as possible. “Please?”  
Dean smiled and dropped a kiss onto Cas’ cheek, “sure. Let’s smash and burn this thing.”


	21. Candy Canes

A red and white striped candy cane hung from between Dean’s lips as he read up on skinwalkers, touching up on his knowledge.  
“Dean what are you doing?” Cas appeared behind Dean, “and what’s that?”  
Dean pulled the candy cane out of his mouth, “It’s a candy cane, Cas. You turn ‘em into shanks and pretend to stab people with ‘em, then you eat ‘em.” Cas looked mildly alarmed.  
“But why not just eat them?”  
“This is more fun.” Dean popped the candy cane back in his mouth, and spoke around it, “plus it freaks Sammy out. There’s more in the kitchen if you want one.”


	22. Fireplace

Cas appeared behind Dean’s crouched over form. “Dean, are you okay?”  
Dean sat back onto his heels, and looked behind him, “hey Cas. I’m fine, just starting a fire. It’s freezing outside.” He struck a match and tossed it into the fireplace, a fire starting up in its wake.  
“But why would you have a fire inside? Isn’t that dangerous?” Cas motioned to the wooden room around them, “this could catch on fire easily.”  
“It’s not like that, the fireplace is surrounded by brick, and if it did burn this place down, I wouldn’t live much longer anyways, seeing as Bobby would kill me.”  
“Oh, I see, so if I made this place burn down, you’d be killed. I’ll keep that in mind.”


	23. Nutcrackers

It was a job, some sort of possession thing, and the possessed object turned out to be a nutcracker that was half as tall as Dean.  
“Jeez this thing is huge!” Sam stared down at it, all three feet of it.  
“I think it’s looking at me.” Cas muttered from behind where Dean was standing, “I don’t like it.”  
Dean shook his head, “it probably is staring at you, possession and all that?”  
Cas backed even farther away, “well what are we going to do with it?”  
“We’re going to salt and burn it, then bury the ashes.” Dean said with an air of finality.  
“Good.” Sam said, “it really is staring at us.”


	24. Baking

“Why do we have to bake cookies, it’s not like we can give ‘em to anyone.” Dean stood off to the side as Sam and Cas slipped another batch of cookies into the oven, “even Bobby said he doesn’t have anyone.”  
“Cas wanted to know what the whole baking thing was about, and in my opinion, it’s been far too long since we’ve done anything like this.” Sam fixed Dean with a look as Cas started decorating a tree.  
“Yeah Dean,” Cas muttered, “be nice you assbutt.” Dean just sighed,  
“Whatever. You’re both children. I’m gonna go… do stuff.” Dean left.  
“He’s just jealous of our superior decorating skills.” Cas proclaimed as he held up a poorly frosted tree.  
“Definitely.” Sammy agreed, holding back laughter.


	25. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!

Cas watched as Dean woke up and stretched beside him. Dean had insisted that even if he wasn’t going to sleep, he should at least lay beside him, and Cas had agreed.  
“Morning Cas.” Dean murmured, placing a kiss on Cas’ cheek. “Merry Christmas.” Cas smiled, and burrowed further into Dean’s side.  
“Okay,” Cas said, “do we have to get up?”   
“Not ‘till Sammy gets up.” Dean twisted his head and placed another kiss on Cas’ nose. “We can stay in bed and cuddle till then.”  
Cas twisted around and buried his face into Dean’s chest. They stayed like that for a little bit longer when…  
“Good morning you two! Merry Christmas!” Sam said, quite loudly. “Get up you lazybones.”  
“Curse you.” Dean said as he disentangled himself from Cas, “I was perfectly content right there.” Cas blinked open his eyes, and sat up, wrapping himself in the blanket.  
“A’ight,” Dean said, stretching, “here's somethin’ for you,” he handed Sam a small package, “and somethin’ for you.” He handed Cas a small package as well.  
Sam shook his head as he handed Dean a package, “sorry Cas, didn’t know what to get you, you’ll just have to accept my undying friendship as a gift instead.”  
Cas smiled a little, “thanks guys,” and took the paper off his gift as Dean watched. It was a small hunting knife, with Cas’ name carved into it.  
“Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean said, dropping a kiss onto Cas’ temple, “I love you.”


End file.
